


Second Chances Really Do Exist

by Ashi11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Feels, Gen, Major Spoilers, side character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashi11/pseuds/Ashi11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers. Do not read if you care about spoilers and haven't watched episode 20 of Black Butler.<br/>Ever since a certain detective died, Ciel has been feeling more guilty than he thought he would. He just wishes there was some way to get one of his only friends back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances Really Do Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! No, I'm not dead! I may or may not ever update my Undertale fics ever again, but I'll probably be able to finish this one. Abberline was my personal favorite character in the whole show, with Grell in a close second. So, I decided to write this.

My eyes were squeezed tightly shut. I knew Lau would win, that he would kill me in the end.  _ Sebastian? What on earth are you waiting for?! _ I thought to myself. But still, I heard the man’s footsteps coming closer. But that noise just now, it was so familiar, and yet so foreign. The sound of a blade sinking into flesh, the metal scraping against bone. But I didn't feel any pain.  _ Sebastian? _ I guessed in my head. I reluctantly opened my eyes ever so slightly. When I caught sight of auburn hair, my eyes went wide.  _ Abberline?! _ I thought. “You fool...damn you.” I growled, glaring at the man’s back.

What he said surprised me. “Go, Ciel…” Abberline warned as the blood trickled from his mouth. I found that I couldn't run. I was frozen, fearful for the man I had actually grown to like’s life. “Detective, I believe you're in my way.” Lau said, calm as ever. He recovered his sword, causing the man to fall to the ground. Lau swung his blade for my head, but I didn't bother moving when I saw the black tailcoat of Sebastian. My butler held the blade between his hands and shoved Lau out of the way, cutting him in the process.  _ That bastard. He could have saved Abberline. _

I knelt next to the investigator, trying not to look as worried as I was. “Hold on, Abberline. You have to hold on.” I said quietly. He smiled up at me, an image I'll never forget. Even though he was so close to death, he smiled at the boy he had saved. _ I don't truly care if he lives or dies, he was just a pawn. “ _ I'm glad, Ciel...glad that you're alright.” Abberline’s shaky voice just made it more painful. “I was just like you. I lost my loved ones, and I thought that I would never get my family back. Nothing would ever be the same.” He put a hand on my arm, and I nearly felt the urge to cry, despite my neutral expression. “You can have your family.” The words shocked me, as the man himself always had with his foolishness. “No I can't,” I argued, “what are you saying?” My voice wavered ever so slightly. “You do have a chance, Ciel. To move forward, create a new future for yourself.”  _ The contract says otherwise. _ I refrained myself from saying. “Don’t ever forget that.” his eyes grew dreary. I blinked back the tears threatening to form in my eyes. “Promise you won't?” He asked hopefully. I gasped under my breath as his arm fell. He pulled my eye patch off. I'm unsure if he meant to or not. “But there is no future for me,” I insisted, “I gave it away.”

“Master.” I heard Sebastian’s voice, and anger rose inside me.  _ He could have saved him! He could have saved Abberline! _ I stood and struck him across the face. “You didn't hold up your end of the bargain. My life was in serious danger, and you didn't do anything about it. You disobeyed the rules of our contract!” I said angrily. “I didn't break any rules, Master.” I stared up at Sebastian, shocked he would even claim that. “You didn't get hurt, did you?”  _ Depends on what kind of pain you're talking about.  _ “I already knew that you wouldn't. That Abberline would use his body to shiel-” I cut him off with another strike and turned back to the body. “Abberline.” I murmured under my breath, wishing this was all just a trick or a dream, that Fred would open his eyes and say ‘psych!’ anything. Anything! 

“You fool. Damn you.” I repeated shakily, clenching my fists. “Yes, what a fool.” Sebastian agreed. 

Funny thing, isn't it? I had always wanted that arrogant, naive bastard out out of my life. But it wasn't because I hated him. It was because I thought of him as an acquaintance, rather than a pawn at times. Then, when he really was gone, all I wanted was to have him back. The image of him smiling up at me, blood pouring down his chin, was sure to haunt my dreams forever.


End file.
